Red & White
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Toshiro hates valentines day but then Karin shows him a fun time. WARNING M FOR A REASON


Red and white decorations were streamed everywhere. They were all over houses and the interior was filled of these two colours. They took over everyone's life, even for the dead.

Toshiro Hitsugaya stood, annoyed by his busty lieutenant Rangiku as she hung up streamers of these two colours and spoke about her plans for that night.

The white haired captain, sat down at his paper filled desk and began to fill out some forms. He sighed loudly as his lieutenant laughed cheerily before enquiring, "I know, you said that I had to work harder on Thursday, but I can't. The girls are going out, you won't be busy so you can do mine, thanks Captain" the woman skipped out of the room, leaving the irritated captain alone.

He looked at his calendar, February 13th. Again he would be sitting in his office doing paper while everyone else got romantic. The male sighed not wanting to repeat the same action. At that moment his iPhone went off. He looked at the caller ID and happily answered the phone.

"Hello"

"_Hey Toshiro, I have a favour to ask you,"_ the captain put down his brush then leaned back in his chair. He stretched out waiting for the girls favour.

"_Can I see you tomorrow night?_" The young captain smiled at the girls statement. He cheered inside then nodded.

"Sure, no problem" the male hung up before grinning at the thought. The young male had just been on the phone with Karin Kurosaki, the younger sister of a captain in the court guard squad. Their dad happened to be Toshiro's old captain and the smaller male highly respected his captain, even to this day.

The young captain had met the girl by off chance and quickly became friends with her only to shortly find out that her father was her old captain. It was soon after that, that the cold captain soon found out that he had created a one side love for the girl. Obviously the girl did not feel the same way for him, but Toshiro didn't care. He wanted her to be by his side, whether it be in a relationship with the girl or just mere friends with the girl.

The male looked down at his paperwork then began to work hard at completing it with an idea, to whoo, the girl over

* * *

The next night approched quickly. Rangiku said her good byes to her captain who had been working away at his last few papers. As soon as it was quite, the male got out his phone and read a text he had gotten from Karin.

'_Toshiro, be there soon. Got to do something_' Toshiro read the text before replying back.

'_I may be in a meeting when you come, so follow my pressure and wait at the doors if its at the first squad'_

The males phone beeped again and he checked to see '_cool_' written. Toshiro left for his captains meeting. He looked at all the couple that were walking past and glared at them with envy. He wanted to be in that kind of relationship, with Karin. But he would never do anything to scare or harm the girl.

The male walked into the grand hall that had white and red, with love hearts everywhere. Toshiro mentally cursed at the sight. It looked almost repulsive. He hated valentines day, but hopefully that opinion would change tonight.

The male looked round at all the other captains who wanted the meeting to go swiftly so they could attend, what ever plans they had to night.

"Now, as its valentines, how many captains have plans" every captain put their hands up except Toshiro. Karins older brother, Ichigo was there and he did not want to point out that the 'cold' captain had plans with his younger sister, so he decided it was best if he kept quiet.

All captains gave the younger captain a pittyfull look before sniggering.

"Ahh captain Hitsugaya. Do you not have plans for the night?" Toshiro automatically figured out that this was going to end badly. He looked to the male nodding.

"That is right sir-" at that moment his phone beeped. Everyone looked at him with confusion. Toshiro let his spiritual out until he could sense Karin. He felt her nudge him back then he continued. "-I do not have plans for tonight" Everyone again sniggered at the male.

"Well Captain Hitsugaya, you will be in charge of paperwork for tonight" the head captain smiled to the young man. Shunsui and Mayuri who stood on either side of the male sniggered at the the younger male.

"Sir to be honest, I was going to get an early night and catch up on sleep" a few more people giggled murmuring, "such a kid."

The male rolled his eyes as the head captain dismissed the meeting. All captains walked away heading to the events they had planed the day.

The young male headed out of the meeting and walked round the back until he found Karin, in a maid uniform. A deep crimson blush spread across his face. He sighed taking a deep breath walking over to the girl.

"What's with the outfit?" He asked eyeing it carefully. The girl laughed nervously before pulling her skirt down.

"I work at a maid cafe. I just came of my shift" she said. The male smiled then turned round hiding his blush.

The two began walking towards the 10th barracks, in silence. Toshiro was to nervous to say anything while she wore that outfit. It was valentines day and two friends were just walking around as friends.

The two soon arrived at the 10th barracks having nothing better to do. Toshiro lead the girl into her office and walked over to the coffee machine and made the girl a coffee. He handed it to take girl who made herself comfy on is sofa.

As their hands touched Toshiro pulled back, the cup dropping. Toshiro quickly caught it but some of the hot substance, fell onto the girls lacy tights. The male touched the girls inner thigh, with a hand that was cool. He blushed deeply as he tried to cool down the girls inner thigh. He felt his heart skip a beat as the girl he was madly in love with looked at him with such an innocent face.

The male tried to move his hand but the girl grabbed it keeping it there. She held onto it then leaned against his body.

"It still burns" the male only nodded having nothing to say. He could feel his heart beating out of rhythm, due to the girl who lay against his shoulder. He tried to pick up his coffee but the girl stopped him.

"Toshiro, are you okay? You look really red," the young captain could only nod. He licked his lips while he moved his hands up her legs closer to the girls body. The girl gasped at the feeling. The male did not say anything, he just gave her a look as his hand remained where it was.

"Toshiro. I feel sticky let me get out of my tights" Toshiro nodded pointing to the bathroom that was connected to his office. As the girl left, his office door opened to revel Jushiro with a bag. He handed the boy the chocolates before noticing the other spiritual pressure.

"She's just a friend" The young male whispered. The older male nodded ruffling the boys hair. Toshiro closed his eyes before re opening them and taking a step back.

"I get a feeling that is not what you want. Why didn't you tell the other captains you had plans with a girl?" He asked as the young male walked over to the sofa putting the bag on the table.

"I tend to stay alone during valentines day. Me having plans, will lead to false guessing and the last thing I want is for Ichigo to be straggling me" as the older male did not understand what he was referring to he waited for the young male to explain but heard a voice coming from behind.

"I'm Ichigos sister, so to prevent him from going hay-wire, we don't tell him that we are friends" Jushiro turned round to see a cute young girl, aged 15, with long black hair that stopped half way down her back. He noticed the maid outfit and the extremely short skirt that showed her legs off. Jushiro looked at the girl with a smile then turned away, winking to the other captain.

Toshiro laughed at what he was guesterimg too.

Both teens finally made them selves comfortable on the couch, leaning on the other. They spoke about all random things and ate chocolates that Jushiro had kindly dropped off. They ate until they were about to be sick with the chocolate. At this point Toshiro's emotions were a turmoil. He wanted to finish the night with being more than friends, but it was extremely risky.

Toshiro stood up and walked over to the door attempting to lock it, he then turned to the girl who was putting another chocolate in her mouth. Toshiro walked over, bending over and capturing her lips. He found Karin not to move away, or struggle. She allowed him to kiss her.

The male found his way to sit on the girl as he begged the girl for entrance, with her chocolate filled mouth. Luckily the girl opened up giving him what he wanted. Toshiro took his chance to explore the chocolate heaven and happily explored every inch of the girls mouth. The white haired captain began to feel the girls side finding her small assets. He held them softly as girl moaned.

She soon stood up and gave him a strange look. Her face was extremely red, from the lack of oxygen. She looked at the male before crouching down and looking deep into his eyes.

"What brought that about? Are you lonely and wanted fun tonight?" She asked holding his knee and stroking it gently.

Toshiro stayed quiet not sure on how to answer the girl. He loved her. He knew that much, but he did know that me was kind of lonely but that wasn't the reason he kissed the girl.

"Tell me," Karin said softly running her hands into his hair. She noticed the sadness in his eyes then leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I-I" she could faintly hear the male whisper. Karin cupped his cheek then looked deep into his beautiful teal eyes, that held so much emotion.

"Ki-Kiss me" the male leaned in pulling the girl closer to him while his tongue fought with the girls. The girl leaned away to catch her breath but Toshiro soon had her lips again. His hands traveled around the girls torso, grabbing on of her small mounds. The girl moaned into his mouth at the feeling of her body getting touched in such a way. Toshiro trailed his lips to her neck and began to such and nibble on the bit flesh.

The sound of Karins harsh breaths and her small moans, led Toshiro to get totally turned on. The girls knee touched him in the groin, only to feel a large bulge. The girl pulled away to look at it carefully. She cupped it gently then looked up Toshiro with a smirk, she nibbled on his ear while her other hand tortured the bulge.

Karin giggled as Toshiro moaned at the feeling, he quickly grabbed her hand and moved it away. He pushed her down on the sofa and began to kiss her once again, slyly undoing her top. Once it was un-buttoned he pulled it of her to see the girls lovely lacy black bra. The girl gasped at the sudden coldness. Toshiro undid her bra, but the girl stopped him from taking it off.

"No, wait" she said holding onto his white haori. Toshiro took his haori off and the rest of his top layer, leaving him bare. The male then grabbed her bra and pulled it off her. He then returned to her neck and again began to suck on it and nibble. One of his hands went to touch her breasts while the other held her down at her side.

"Answer me, Toshiro" she whispered holding in a moan. Toshiro looked at her then with his finger drew a heart in her stomach. The girl sat up looking into his eyes.

"You love me?" The young captain looked down, not being able to say anything. The girl grinned, kissing him passionately on the lips. She trailed her hands into his hair, as their tongues fought for dominance.

She could feel the males heart beating extremely fast. The girl kissed his neck, sucking of the flesh and nibbling on it gently. She could feel the bulge in his pants get even bigger, so she thought it would be a great idea to relive him of the stress.

She crawled of him and kneeled infront of him. She stroked the bulge getting a deep groan from the owner. The girl pulled his trousers down to revel his penis, that sprung to life. She looked into the males eyes as he looked completely surprised. The girl grabbed his huge length and began to stroke it gently, loving the moans that came along with it.

"Ka-Ka-mmm" Toshiro groaned at the blissful feeling. Karin smiled then licked the tip, she pulled back taking in the taste. She shrugged, it didn't taste as bad as she thought and carried on with licking his penis.

Toshiro tangled his fingers in the girls hair trying to control his moans. The girl turned him on so much that he just couldn't hold himself. The girls mouth was warm and it felt so amazing as she licked his cock.

Karin put as much of his shaft into his mouth and began to bob her head, sending the penis to the back of her throat and back to her lips. She repeated this action a few times but soon felt herself being lifted up and placed on the sofa. The male cupped her cheek and continued to kiss her lips. He looked down at her small breast and licked one of the small buds. He could hear the girls moans and it set him off. He continued to lick her buds and began to message her other breast. He grabbed them and began to pull softly making her moan extremely loud.

Toshiro kissed her again then pulled her skirt off and her pants. He gave her a small smile before lining his penis up to her entrance. The girl grabbed his hand quickly as he slowly slid himself into her. The girl moaned loudly out of pain and in pleasure.

The male kissed her neck and waited for her to adjust to his huge penis. Once she was ready the male trusted into her and out again. Toshiro wiped away the tears from her eyes then trusted back into her. The action was repeated again and again till the male finally burst and ejaculated inside the girl. He pulled out, breathing heavily. He put his clothes back on and helped Katin with hers.

Karin lay against Toshiro's side holding his hand. Her eyes were closed as both of them thought about what they did.

"Karin, I love you" Toshiro captured her lips then heard a squeal from behind him. He turned round to see Rangiku, Rukia, Nano, Nemu and Retsu. Toshiro turned back away, embarrassed as a crimson blushed tickled his face.

"Toshi-" Karin whispered touching his cheek then looking at the females. She patted the male she just made love to, hair them stood up. She wore Toshiro's haori as she barely had anything on.

"Captain Hitsugaya, is she a..." Retsu asked looking at the girls uniform. The young Kurosaki shook her head then looked to Rukia with a frown.

"Let me guess, Renji?" Rukia nodded angrily. She held her arms open then Karin walked in holding the girl.

"Did you two, have sex?" Rukia whispered into her ear. Karin nodded slowly then looked down. "Ichigo doesn't have to know thought. He has no business in my love life" Rukia nodded then patted the girls head.

"Girls, this is Ichigos little sister. Karin" all females looked at her surprised then looked to Toshiro.

"Captain Hitsugaya, is gonna be mince meat" The girls laughed looking over at the small captain who did not look there way, but rather the other way. Karin walked back over to his side then looked at the ladies with fire surrounding her. Her hair danced like flames as she glared.

"Now leave before I get angry. And I am worse than my brother" all ladies left expect for Rangiku and Rukia. The busty lieutenant, walked over to her captain and ran a hand through his hair.

"Captain, I'm sorry. I thought you were gonna be gone. I didn't except you to be with Karin" the drunken woman whispered to her captain. She gave him a kiss on the cheek then walked out. Rukia watched as her friend walked away then she turned her attention to Toshiro and Karin. She looked to the captain then smiled.

"I know that you had sex. I won't say anything to Ichigo, just answer me this," Rukia paused then watched as the male looked into her eyes.

"Did you do it because you love her, or because you were lonely" the male looked down. He thought hard about how to answer the girl.

"Both" he whispered. Rukia nodded leaving the two be. Karin gave him a look then touched his hand. "I would only ever do what I did with someone that I loved. I wouldn't do it, for being lonely. True I was tired of being alone, but Karin. I do love you, and that's why I did it. It was a way to show you that I love you" Karin kissed his cheek then whispered into his ear.

"I love you too" the male looked down at the red and white bag, with a smile, deciding that valentines day wasn't that bad.

**This is my first m so I hope you guys enjoyed this. For valentinews day. I dont own bleach, or these two would have gotten together**.


End file.
